Brothers In Arms
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Gibbs is assigned a new team to train, Liz doesn't like having Gibbs as Boss; Kairi just wants to prove herself and Scott just wants to have fun. But when a murder ends up in a fight between NCIS and CIA, Trent must tag along for the ride.
1. Brothers In Arms

**D/C**: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **Yes, there'll be a lot of OC stuff; warning, there's femmeslash; mostly because femmeslash is totally awesome, and it gives me a chance to expand my horizons xD There may be Tibbs by the way if anyone presses me for it. REVIEW PLEASE. 

**Chapter One – Brothers in Arms**

"Agent David, I'm sending to Los Angeles; pack your things. You're joining special ops. McGee, I'm moving you across to the Cybercrimes unit, you'll be working with Officer Danvers starting tomorrow. DiNozzo. You're staying here, Agent Gibbs" he spoke as Leon picked up the folders and handed them to Gibbs, "meet your new team."

Gibbs glared at him, "Why the hell am I getting a new team?" he spoke coldly. "Can't tell me all of them are moles" Gibbs put the files on the desk, opening them as he looked at Ziva, Tony and McGee.

"Cya Boss." Tony sighed as the trio walked out, walking to their desks as they went to pack up their things.

"Two women and a man; I want your opinion on them before I promote them to full agents." Vance spoke, sitting down as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled the file from the top of the stack, opening it up as he stared at it.

"Ex CIA agent - Why are you putting a spy on my team?"  
"He's not a spy – He was an assassin for the CIA, all his hits were sanctioned."  
"I don't trust him – he's CIA, you know I don't even like Trent Kort." Gibbs  
"Read the other two." Vance ordered.

Vance pulled open the files as he looked at Gibbs, "Probie; and a former marine."

She knocked on the door; "Sir, you requested me?" she spoke as she pushed the door open. She wore a white blouse, black pants; a leather jacket.

"Winters, take a seat" Vance signalled her, "Your new team is coming; Gibbs, meet Winters." He spoke.

Gibbs stood, looking at her as he extended his hand; "Gibbs" he spoke.

She shook his hand firmly, "Winters" she spoke; "Oo-rah." She smirked.

"Marine Corps, Gunny, Desert Storm and Panama" Gibbs bowed his head slightly.

"Corporal" Elizabeth spoke, "Korea, China; Afghanistan, just finished my tour there last month, been on leave since – my sister's pregnant." She spoke coolly; barely glancing at the door when she heard it open.

"Agent Meyer Sir" she spoke, walking in; "Liz" she smirked slightly as Kairi chuckled. _Nice ass girl, but spy boy still has a good one; god I'm hungry._

"Kai" Elizabeth smirked, "How you been?" she asked; glancing at the door when she heard a footstep.

"Oh joy" Kai muttered, "Not too bad" she smiled; Kairi was only twenty two, she'd joined NCIS as soon as she'd become of age; that's where she'd met Elizabeth. Liz had been her rifle instructor at Quantico, after a one night stand – they'd started dating. Only Vance knew of the relationship between Kai and Liz, and they liked it that way; though Scott often paid them out by teasing them.

Liz would often taunt Scott by making gestures towards Kai, or changing her body language; sometimes winking at Scott then she would look at Kai longingly.

"Ladies, hey Boss; how's the whole friendship thing going?" Scott chuckled, "What'd I say?" he blinked as he looked at the cold look on their face.

"You must be Gibbs, I'm Doyle." He extended a hand as Gibbs looked at him and then looked away, "Not very friendly then are ya?" Scott mumbled to himself.

Liz chuckled, "Shut up Scott." She rolled her eyes as she looked at Kai then at Vance.

"You three know each other?" Gibbs spoke.  
"Same team unfortunately" Kai glared at Scott.  
"Ah be quiet probie." Scott chuckled.

Liz glared at Scott, clenching her fist slightly as Doyle backed off. "Kai just joined NCIS last year."

"How old are you Meyer?"  
"Twenty two Sir, my sister's a Doctor; but medical was never my idea of a job."

Tony knocked as he walked in, "Boss? Ziva and McGee are gone" he spoke; "They're putting another desk in for some reason." He stared at Liz and Kai as Tony smiled.

"Hi, Anthony DiNozzo" Tony approached Kai, "You can call me Tony" he smiled at her.  
"Taken, sorry" Kai spoke as she lifted her hand, revealing a fake wedding ring.

"Tony" he smiled at Liz, sitting down as he looked at Doyle; "Hey, Tony" he nodded.  
"Uhuh" Liz muttered.  
"Doyle" Scott chuckled, "Don't mind those two; they have issues." He spoke.

Gibbs sighed as his phone rang, "Yeah? Alright" he spoke; nodding to Vance. "DiNozzo, help them get the gear; we have a case. Winters, you're driving." He tossed the keys to Liz as he walked out.

"Sweet, my first team case" Kai grinned at Liz who merely rolled her eyes, "What."  
"Just don't throw up at the scene" Liz spoke mootly, "I know where the carlot is, I'm not a probie." She looked at DiNozzo.

"Well lead the way, so, are you single?" Tony spoke.  
"No" Liz spoke blatantly as she glanced at Kai, giving her a wink.

Kai blushed, climbing into the car as Liz jumped in the front seat.

"Reserved seating" Liz looked at Tony, "Gibbs sits in front" she spoke coldly as she pulled out her cell phone; watching Doyle climb in the backseat with Kai and Tony.

"Fine." Tony muttered, sitting in the backseat as he watched Gibbs approach; "Reserved seating, she says" Tony mocked, "Gibbs sits in front" he snorted.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Kai snapped, sitting up as she winked at the rearview mirror; hoping Liz would see. She smiled slightly, keeping her head down when Gibbs turned to face Kai.

"I take it you two are friends." Gibbs murmured to Kai who merely nodded, "Huh - more than friends?" he spoke quietly as he watched her nod. "Intimate?" he mouthed.

Kai tilted her right hand from side to side, "Depends, she's not very good." Kai snickered; "I'm joking, so - what exactly happened to the guy?" she asked.

"Metro PD said stabbing." Gibbs spoke, looking at Liz. _Two leaders on the same team, this will be hard; she'll want to lead but in the end, I'm the leader._ He leaned back in the seat, watching her drive; she knew shortcuts, good; they'd save time hopefully. _I should ring an old friend, find out about Winters._

He pulled his cellphone out, hitting speeddial. "I need a favour, I need you to find a file." Gibbs sighed, he hated calling in favours but he needed to find out information that Vance's copy didn't have.

"Gibbs calling in a favour - a file, alright - I'll drop it off when I find it" Trent sighed, sitting at his desk.  
"I'll send you the name." he spoke as he hung up, texting 'Elizabeth - Winters' to Kort's phone number.

_Winters? She's black-ops, why does Gibbs want to know about her? _Trent pursed his lips, _Unless she's been assigned to his team - but why? _Trent replied to the text message, biting his lip.

'Black ops USMC; y u interested in her, is cold cruel bitch, has she been recruited by V?'

Gibbs blinked, trying to understand it as he nodded slightly; 'Yes, new team, her, girl called Kai; guy called Scott' he replied. 'She seems strong, is observant; respectful, seems good agent' he continued.

'Kai is lover, Scott is pain in ass; he is much like Tony but worse' Trents reply came back as he sighed, _idiot; he won't last long with Winters, she'll drive him to insanity._


	2. I Can't Live

**D/C**: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **FEMMESLASH, like kissing n yeah; and some gruesome bits at the start, I'm detailing the murder etc xD 

**Chapter Two – I Can't Live**

_"No - please!" Sergeant Daniel Hollis screamed, he had scars all over his body. Four months of torture, yet no one had reported him missing - was it true? Britney and Edward were dead? His wife and son, gone. Dan winced, "Please" he begged as he struggled; he was chained to a wall. The pain coursed through his veins as he felt the knife slide over his stomach._

Blood ran down his stomach, over his groin; he was naked. Exposed to the world, they'd tortured him to his breaking point and now he couldn't take it. "I'll tell you everything!" he shouted.  


_"Tell me about Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the man smirked, "Or should we pierce the veil again?" he spoke sadistically._

_"I don't know who he is! I swear, I just know he's NCIS" Hollis spoke, "He's an NCIS agent - please, let me go!"_

"What do you know about Trent Kort?" he grinned, slicing open the mans wrist.

"CIA, british, he - he's a spy, he's in the country - please let me go, he's cold, but he respects Special Agent Gibbs; oh god let me go!" he begged as Daniel sobbed, letting out a gasp when the knife plunged into his heart, the man slashed his throat; slashing his wrists as he carved the words 'help me' into the mans chest.

"About time we had some quiet." the man muttered, walking out of the cell.

"Jesus fucking christ" Scott stared at the scene, the wall; the floor, it was covered in blood. 'Help me' carved into the mans chest, it looked like something that Freddy Kreuger would do; or Sabretooth.

Scott turned and ran for a bush, throwing up as he groaned. More than a few seconds later, Kai came running; throwing up next to him.

"Huh, either this guys a sociopath; needs help or he's sending a message." Liz stared at the body, her fringe covered her left eye; her hair was layered and tied back, though her fringe was long and parted.

"What sort of message?" Gibbs asked.  
"That he can do anything and you can't stop him" Liz spoke blatantly, "I worked for BAU last year temporarily." she explained.

"BAU? What the hell is that?" Tony spoke up.  
"FBI agents playing psychologists - Behavioural Analysis Unit" Liz rolled her eyes.

Gibbs glanced at his new 'team', "Winters, collect evidence; Doyle and DiNozzo, photos, Meyer; with me." he ordered.

"Boss?" Scott looked at Liz as she sighed, "He's the Boss now; do what he says, get the job done." Liz spoke coldly. _Fucking Vance, assigning me to his team; stupid bastard, I don't work for men like Gibbs - I work for men like Vance. _She grumbled quietly as Elizabeth pulled on gloves and took the case, picking up any evidence she found.

"Uh - sir? why am I with you?" Kai followed Gibbs as she watched him crouch and then move, "Oh; we're tracking." she mumbled. Gibbs went left as Kai giggled, "Something funny probie?" Gibbs spoke coldly.

"Yes sir - you fell for the most obvious trick in the book, he went this way; he's heavy on his right foot." Kai observed.  
"And you'd know that how Meyer?" Gibbs asked.  
"My father was a tracker; chiricahua apache, new mexico."

Kai stared at the ground, "He went west, and then he doubled back in his footprints and went this way." she spoke; "There's impressions in the dirt." Kai explained.

"So why'd you join NCIS?"  
"I needed to escape, my father expected me to stay on the Rez; teach the kids, I wanted to do something more with my life."

Gibbs chuckled, "Same reason I joined the Corps; I met a girl, but I had to escape the town. It was a small town where everybody knew everybody." he spoke calmly.

"Don't tell Winters, but she'll end up getting her ass kicked by me if she carries on like this." Gibbs noted.  
"Sir, she's always been the boss; working for Vance, not another agent - she aspires to be Director, she thinks she has to be strong in order to get anywhere in life; she's not a feminist but she won't try and prove herself to you, she'll do what she wants and that's what's going to prove her to you."  
"In other words, she'll do what she has to to get the job done."  
"Pretty much"

Kai smiled slightly, "Sir - can I speak freely?" she asked.  
"Go ahead Meyer." Gibbs pulled his gun as he signalled her to go ten feet to his right; "Winters, follow the prints; I need you ten feet to my left." he spoke into the earpiece.

"Kind of busy." Liz spoke into the earpiece as she grunted, she slammed her knee into the mans gut; pushing him away. She pulled her 9mm out as she cocked it, "Who the hell are you?" she spoke as Liz pushed him into the ground with her foot.

"CIA - I'm looking for your Boss." the british man spoke, he grunted; laying face up.  
"I **am **the Boss."

Liz snarled, she glared at the man; "CIA? You sure you ain't lost?" she spoke icily as she saw the partial ID.

"I'm looking for Gibbs." Trent spoke.  
"Winters - Kort? what the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs spoke, seeing the pair.

Liz looked at Gibbs as Trent knocked her off her feet, sending her slamming into the ground. He grabbed her firearm, "You're Elizabeth Winters?" Trent blinked; "Huh, you look different in your photo."

"My photo? What the hell are you?" Liz winced, sitting up slowly; she looked at him as she snatched her firearm back.

"Hey, stop assaulting my team." Gibbs snapped, "Trent Kort; CIA, alias." he explained. "I was assigned a new team, Winters; Meyer, Doyle. DiNozzo's still part of the team." he sighed, "Why are you here?" he spoke coldly.

"I was tracking down an old agent; the Director received a call, then contacted me with the co-ordinates."  
"An old agent? Any chance his name was Daniel Hollis?" Gibbs spoke, curiosity in his voice.  
"And if it was?" Trent sighed.  
"If it was, he's dead - we got called in, he was dressed as a Marine." Gibbs spoke calmly.  
"I want to see him." He spoke hesitantly.

Liz glared at Trent as she got to her feet, cringing as she rubbed her back. "Elizabeth Winters - You have damn good footwork." she smiled, extending her hand to Trent as he shook it. She glanced at Kai and winked, "Don't worry - he's not my type." she chuckled as Liz walked towards Kai; putting her arm around Kai's waist.

Kairi blushed, kissing Liz's cheek; "I have no intentions of cheating on you, Gibbs seems alright - he likes you." she whispered, "Besides, the sex is pretty good." she chuckled softly as Kai kissed her deeply.

Liz let out a quiet mumble, returning the kiss. "Mm, pretty good? I thought you were really crappy." Liz taunted, running through the scrub towards the crime scene.

"Huh, autopsy's already here." she mumbled; "Doctor Mallard? Agent Kort wants to look at the body." Kai called out as Trent approached the gurney.

Ducky unzipped the bag to the mans head, "Oh shit." Trent swore; "Damnit - it's him, why is he dressed as a marine?" he sighed.

"Indeed, why **are **you dressed as a marine Agent Mallory?" Ducky spoke quietly, he looked at Trent; "I take it you know him." he observed.

"He's CIA, an old agent." Trent sighed, "Shit" he swore. "What's he to you?" Trent looked at Gibbs.

"A victim - guess we'll be working together." Gibbs spoke bitterly, "Winters; drive back, I'll get a ride with Ducky, take Kort with you." he ordered.

"So - you're CIA? Huh, never met a spy." Doyle chuckled.  
"I've been benched temporarily." Trent spoke to Scott.  
"Shut up Doyle." Kai snapped, slapping Doyle on the head.

"Bitch" Doyle snapped, rubbing his head as he blinked; "Oww!" he winced, feeling Kairi's hand strike him across the face.

Trent chuckled, "So you two are - together?" Trent looked at Liz; "DiNozzo must be jealous." Trent smirked.

"Wouldn't know - don't like him" Liz spoke, climbing in the car as Kai jumped in the passenger seat; Scott and Tony sat in the back with Trent. Liz put the car in gear as she drove towards NCIS, "So what do we do Boss?" Scott looked at Liz.

"You're the Boss?"  
"Yes - well, when Gibbs isn't around I am."


End file.
